Mary Sue 911: The Documentary
by Evanesence85
Summary: A gilr has washed up to shore on Destiny Isand. Riku loves her, Sora hates her... But she loves everyone!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
  
Mary sUE 9/11  
  
The Documentary by Sora  
  
Part 1  
  
Day 1:  
  
Hello, my name is Sora. Today I was laying in the sand on Destiny Isalnd, the sand is warm... Aww, warm. Goofy and I are getting a tan. I look pale, still Goofy looks as tan as toast. We are soaking up some sun when then out of NO WHERE.....  
  
She apeared....  
  
There something being washed up to shore...  
  
It was her...  
  
No, not Kairi.... Not Aerith... Not Minnie... Heck, not even Selfie!  
  
A girl, her hair was long and wavy, and she had a tan.. better than Goofy! I thought she was drowning, naw...  
  
I saw Riku. His face had lit up! He jumped face into the water! He swam and swam and swam...  
  
I saw him pick that girl up in his arms, and he carried her to shore and plopped her down... on MY dry towel!!!!  
  
Okay, now I can take a few corny Jokes about my LARGE FEET! And I can laugh about me failing Kindergarden but If I must go without a DRY TOWEL than this is personal!!  
  
Riku was going to give this Girl CPR... but i knew that this was going to be NO CPR!  
So, I sat up, and punched this girl in the stomach! Water came spurring out of her mouth...  
  
She sat up and flipped her hair. She blinked, and for Riku, everything started to go in slow motion.  
  
Okay, time to press the Fasto Forward button. "What is your name?" Riku said softly. The Girl replied in this stupid squeaky voice... "My name is Mary Sue..."  
  
After know thid girl's name, she sounded trouble.....  
  
She hugged Riku and squeaked with joy... "Thank you for saving me!!!" I felt squemish. I hate love stories. I turned around to see Goofy, he was untieing the boat to get off the isalnd. I ran up the dock, and looked at my watch. A quarter to 5. "Riku! We have to get home! You are coming to sleep over at my place... Remember?????"  
  
Okay, he didn't hear me. He was walking with Miss Mary Sue up the beach. She was clinging to him like underwear when you have a wedgie. Eww... I remember in 6th grade when Jenny Karlow gave me the worst wedgie ever, and I had a rash for a week!  
  
Okay, I really had to get home so I climbed in the boat with Goofy. I was going to have to leave RRiku on that isalnd sigh.....  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Mary Sue Definition: The girl everyone likes, she is perfectly bueatiful! Riku loves her, and Sora hates her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Cloud quote from  
  
Mary SUe 9/11  
  
Part 2  
  
Day 1 (Late Evening):  
  
As Goofy was paddling, and we were almost close to Tarverse Town, I sigh a deep long breath...  
  
Goofy smiles his innocent sweet but slightly weird smile, "Why it's okay Sora. Riku is just having weird hormones..."  
  
Wow... how Awkward... Is it hot in here or what?  
  
"Yeah, well I have been there for Riku even when we were in training pants." I said. I remembered the time when we were playing in the mud and I put a worm in his pants and made him cry. I hope he never forgets about me...  
  
Anyway, 20 awkward minues later, Goofy and I arrived in Traverse Town.  
  
We parked the boat, and to our surprise, Mary Sue and Riku were on the roof of the Accesory Shop. She was looking at Riku's large bicep arms. She fluttered her eye lashed and I felt as if i was gonna hurl!!!!  
  
"Rkiu!" I SHOUTED! "You spelled my name wrong Doofus!" He yelled back!  
  
Oh Crud!  
  
"Riku!" I shouted. "How did you get here so fast?!"  
  
"Mary Sue is rich so we got here on her Private Jet."  
  
Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped. To my surprise, cloud was right next to me, with his oversized sword and his jug of beer.  
  
He had stars swirling his head. "You know, Janet." He told me, "...Dream and Friends.." Than he passed out.  
  
I wonder if Cloud has a drinking licence.. :/  
  
I look at my watch.. Oh no! It is 8! my mom wanted em home hours ago! "Riku! You Llama! We have to get to my place!" I scream  
  
"Chill, dude." he said, Mary Sue plunging to his arm.  
  
"Fine! Goofy will stay at my house!" I said I turned to my left, and Goofy was gone. "...Goofy?" I muttered. I looked everywhere.  
  
"Okay, maybe Goofy won't sleep over but YOU sure wont!" I stommped off.  
Riku chased after me. "Sorry dude, but Mary Sue needs a place to stay." He gave me the puppy dog look. I roll my eyes, "Fine. I will ask my mom if Mary Sue can have the guest room."  
  
Riku punched my shoulder. Ouch!. "Thanks man! You are my best friend!" He said  
  
Then he ran off to be with Mary Sue... THIS WILL BE A LONG NIGHT!!!!  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Captain Planet and the Invader Zim quote  
  
Mary Sue 9/11  
  
Narrated By Sora  
  
Part 3  
  
We have walked a long ways to my house... actaully, I was quite shory but I always consider walking long because i count in kilometers...  
  
Stop staring at me!  
  
Anyways, Riku was with Miss ol' Mary Sue.  
Then.  
He stepped on a weed!  
  
This calls for...  
  
CAPTAIN ANSEM AND THE TRAVERSE TOWN-EERS!!!!  
  
All of the characters pull out their magic keyblades!!!  
  
Riku shouts, "WIND!!!"  
  
Mary Sue Yells, "Water!!!"  
  
Donald yells, "Earth!"  
  
I yell, "Fire!"  
  
Goofy yells, "...um...HEART!"  
  
We all stared at goofy. "YOU GOT THE GOOD ELEMENT" Donald yells!  
  
Soon, Captain Answem yells, "Okay Traverse Town-EErs! Let's save this weed!"  
  
This is soo pointless. So we all kinda left while Ansem was talking. "Wait! What about the weed?!" Ansem yells.  
  
Anyways, we all were going to my house.. We walk in the door.... &  
  
My mom gave us some gruel for dinner. It tasted like ankle.  
"Mom," I ask, "Can Mary Sue stay too? She has no home... I think."  
  
"Why sure honey! I am so proud of you!" She huggles me! "We sure arrrrrrrrrrrre." My dad added... wait... do I have a dad?  
  
I lended Mary Sue one of my too big for me shirts, which like all shirts, was too big for her so it tended to fall off her should a bit.  
  
"Let's surf the web!" I say, turning on my computer. "Let's go to our FAVORITE website!"  
"No, what website do you want to go to Mary Sue?"  
Mary Sue thought... "Lets go to !"  
  
I was soooo T.O-ed!  
(ticked off)  
  
Well, apparently, is some stupid website about bunnies...  
  
We all fell asleep at 12:09,  
  
Mary Sue slept in the guest room... I hope.  
  
The next morning, I awoke, and I saw soemthing scary in front of me... I scream, "AAJDJGFBSTJGDFJ!!! ITS A MONSTER! GET AWAY!!"  
  
But, it was no monster, it was Mary Sue who was seriously invading me personal space, her nose was about a millimeter away from my nose... eep, thinking about it gives me the jimmies. "Riku told me that you slayed a few heartless a while back..." She whispered. "Um... yeah. Will you go invade Riku's personal space please." She smiled, "Okay." and she did  
  
I feel bad for her, but i want her to leave really badly. Mary Sue has been ruining Riku and I's friendship...  
  
"Sora, I am going to teach Mary Sue to surf... wanna come?"  
  
I sigh, I porbaly should go.. So I get up... and go  
  
End of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts  
  
Mary Sue 9/11  
  
Part 4  
  
Day 2  
  
Narrated by Sora  
  
I am in the boat, Mary Sue is giggling, and it is SOOOOO annoying!  
  
She is SOOOOOO perfect!  
Her legs are so curvy!  
She has a sense in style!  
  
Gaw! She has has everything that anyone wants! Okay... So I do not care for having curvy legs, but I wish I was perfect...  
  
"Wow Riku! Don't chu just love my curvy legs, excelent sense in style AND perfect personality!" Mary Sue asks "I sure do!" Riku says! He smiles a lopsided smile!  
  
"I just have the waviest, silkiest, shiniest hair ever!"  
  
"You sure do!" Riku says "Wow! I will sure look hot in my bikini I own!" Mary Sue says, winking at Riku.  
"I sure... I mean, you sure will!" Riku says... "  
I just love you Riky!"  
  
"Um...."  
  
Ha! I laugh at Mary Sue! She has no brain!  
We got to Destiny Island, and it was crouded! Everyone was there! And someone was using My DRY TOWEL!  
"Why is it soo crouded today?" Riku wonders I just knew Mary Sue invited some 'friends' to join them surfing.  
  
"Okay, Where do we start surfing Ronald?" Mary Sue asks Riku "I don't think there is any room to surf? This beach is surrounded by SHOEBIES!"  
(Quote taken from Rocket Power)  
  
So, we left the beach, and I stupidly suggest, "Why don't we go home in the gummy ship?"  
  
"GREAT IDEA SORA!" Riku yells!  
  
We go to my secret lair and climb in the gummi ship!  
  
Mary Sue was poking the ship but saYS, "hMM... Doesn't feel gummy!"  
  
I turn it on, and we blasted off into space. Riku says, "Let Mary Sue drive control freak!"  
Now Riku doesn't remember who saved he and Kairi's life by driving this gummi ship!  
  
So, Riku pushes me over, and Mary Sue takes control! Oh no!  
  
there is a portal!  
  
"What does this button do?" sHE ASKS.  
  
She pressed the button with the huge label that says, GO INTO PORTAL.... what an idiot.  
  
We blasted off into the portal!!!! We soon came crashing into a another world...What is it?  
  
End of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

dISCALIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts  
  
Mary Sue 9/11  
  
Narrated by Sora  
  
Part 5  
  
Day 2  
  
I sit here, on the ridge of the gummi ship, watching Riku kneel down on the ground, cussing and panicing... and Mary Sue looking as innocent as possible...  
  
I decide to explore a bit more, so we would have no idea where we were...  
  
I noticed the climate was nice. We had landed in a nice green field, and there were some flowers.  
  
Then, over the horizon I saw someone on an animal coming towards us. I stood up straight. I wave my arms like a lunatic!  
  
"Help! Help!" I scream! The person on the animal comes closer to us. "Rufus! Help is coming!" Mary Sue informs Riku, who stands up proud, "I took this well,"  
  
The person that was on the animal was a lady, who was no older that Selphie, who was riding a large zebra. The zebra had vibrant markings, and jewels dangling from it's muzzle. The girl had a dangling jewel tiara.  
  
She frowned, at Mary Sue...  
  
But smiled at Riku and I...  
  
Her apperance was very nice. She had long fantasy like hair, better than Mary Sue's, and her outfit was flowy, and she had nice legs, but not as perfect as Mary Sue's...  
  
Wait... why did I describe her legs?  
  
Anyway, she says, "Do I know you?"  
  
Riku smiled, "No, my lady, we are from Traverse Town. Can we use a phone? We are in a bit of a hurry."  
  
"Yeah." Mary Sue adds "Why, you may use a phone. But I am not likely of who you are. My name is Queen Via Quaila..."  
  
Queen? Oh my! She was a queen! I was soo happy! This means she is rich! I have read in stories that people that were putsiders always got presnts from queens!  
  
Okay, this is not the time to be greedy, but I need some cash...  
  
Queen Via Quaila took us to her Palace. The town she lived in was called Maya Topia. It is a very rich town... and everyone is blonde or red headed.  
  
I feel sad, because I am a brunette, Mary Sue has brown hair too, and I think Riku is albino...  
  
Nah, he just has white hair... He has premature old person hormones!  
  
Anyway, All the people stare at me...  
  
They all kinda bow to Queen Via Quaila. She smirks.  
  
We get to the palace gates, and they lets us in except...  
  
"She may not go in!" One of the guards said. Mary Sue gasped, "Who.. me?"  
  
"Yes you! We do not like your type."  
  
"But I am Mary Sue! I am Mary Sue!"  
(quote from As Told By Ginger)  
  
I was soo glad Mary Sue could not enter the castle! She stood outside it and wept with the llamas!  
  
Riku and I went passed all the rooms, and we got into the phone room. There was a gold phone in the corner, I picked it up, and dailed the only phone number I could...  
  
THE BUS STATION....  
  
End of chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own KH Mary Sue 9/11  
  
Part 6  
  
Day 3  
  
Narrated by Sora  
  
We all sit and wait...  
  
Mary Sue is weeping because no one likes her type in Maya Topia, Riku is showing how brave he is, but eating toast, and I am paying for the Bus Ride home  
  
"Yo, Sor'... Can i pay you back, say... next year?"  
  
"Well, I rather..."  
  
"Thanks man!"  
  
You know, I could just leave them there. I could go back to Traverse Town in a heartbeat. But, Riku is my best friend, and I can't leave him here with this Stupid Girl...  
  
Riku says, "When we get to Traverse Town, I am going to ask Mary Sue the toughest question of her life."  
  
"Oh no! You are going to..."  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"But, you are only 15!"  
  
"Well, I am ready to..."  
  
"Your asking her for marriage?!"  
  
"No, idiot! I am asking her if she knows 11."  
  
...Hmph, I should have known  
  
The bus finally arrives. "All aboard to Traverse Town." The driver says. We all get on. I pay the bus fee, and we find a seat in the back.  
The seat had a huge hole in it. I sat on the end.  
  
"Okay, we are here!" The bus driver says. I am shocked, We weren't even in another world! We were 3 seconds away from Traverse Town!  
  
Man, 5 bucks wasted!  
  
I look at Riku and, OMG! HE HAS A BEARD!!!  
  
He smiles. I knew he had Premature Old Person hormones!  
  
He looks like one of those hobos  
  
I screamed!  
"What ya think?" he asks.  
  
"I think you are a freak." I say  
  
oH MAN  
  
so far I have lost everything... my money, my friends, even my dignity! All because of that stupid Mary Sue...  
  
"Sora, do you like my perfect legs?" She asks. I don't even answer.  
  
"Whats wrong Sora?" She asks  
  
"You stole my best friend."  
  
She frowns, "Sora, I only like you as a friend." She says  
  
What the heck???  
  
"I don't even like you." I say  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" She cries  
  
Okay, who's moody right now.  
  
I decided I would walk home. Forget Riku...  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the other chapters... I am in writers block I promise the ending will be wondeful 


	7. The Dramatic Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts Mary Sue 9/11  
  
The Final Ending  
  
Narrated by Sora  
  
I was walking, and I passed a lampost  
  
I noticed there was a sign on it.  
  
it said, Missing: Mary Sue  
  
Reward $100  
  
Woah! Money! I need it! And I know where she is too!  
  
I was going to call up the man, so igo to a phone booth.  
  
I dialed the number and waited for a dial tone...  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"..Hello?"  
  
"Hello! My name is Sora! I have the person you want!"  
"Oh thank God! You found my daughter!" The man yelled  
  
"Yes. I will bring her to Destiny Island tommorow at 4 pm!"  
  
"Okay. Thank you soo much!"  
  
I hung up. I was soo excited! I am getting my money AND Mary Sue will be gone!!!  
  
I saw Riku pass by with Mary Sue...  
  
"Mary Sue, I called your father, he has been looking for you.!" I said She lit up. "Oh, Daddy! He found me!"  
  
I corrected, "No, we found you.!"  
  
She smiled anyway. Riku was frowning.. Ready to cry.  
  
She hugged him, "Oh, Richard! I can go home! I am soo happy! But, I will miss you."  
  
I tell them the plans on how we have to go to Destiny Island at 4 and return her and I WILL GET MY MONEY!  
  
Riku says, "OKay, Sora! But how will I ever see her again?"  
"You can still see me, I want you to meet my boyfriend Gary Lou!"  
  
Riku's jaw dropped.  
  
I laughed under my breath  
  
That night, I was dreaming of Mary Sue leaving, and me and Riku getting back together as buddies. I knew that things would be the same again...  
  
That morning, I got up and was dressed in my best outfit. Riku and I got Mary Sue in the boat and we were silent the whole way.  
  
When we got there, I sw a man in a tux with a breifcase, he was waiting for her.  
  
Mary Sue jumped out of the boat, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYY!" She yelled! She hugged her dad and they were soo happy to see each other.  
  
The climbed into a boat that belonged to the dad, and before they drove off, Mary Sue glanced at Riku and I.  
  
"Thank you..." I heard he say.  
  
Wait, what about my reward?  
Actually, I was sad she was leaving. Mary Sue taught us something. Sometimes we have to have a different personality arouond to teach you more about yourself. She taught Riku that he was a good swimmer, and taught me that I actaually liked Mary Sue, after she took Riku, and made me look like an idiot.  
  
We saw her leave in the horizon. She didn't look back. Riku busrt into tears, and.... so did I  
  
You see, this documentary wasn't to make Mary Sue's look bad or to make Cloud look drunk, but to show how anybody's perfect or not perfect personality can show us more about ourselves... did I just say this?  
  
The End  
  
Thank you for all the people who had the time and effort to read and review this story, I am soo sad it had to end sooo fast but there are more FanFics in stock for this year... 


End file.
